1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel suspension for motor vehicles, and more particularly to a mounting construction of suspension arms in the wheel suspension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional mounting construction of suspension arms, a subframe is arranged transversely to the longitudinal direction of a vehicle and fastened to the vehicle chassis to support a pair of suspension arms each base portion of which is articulated at its front end to a front end of the subframe, and a pair of brackets are arranged at opposite sides of a rear portion of the subframe and fastened to the vehicle chassis to support the respective base portions of the suspension arms at their rear ends. In another conventional mounting construction of suspension arms, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Early Publication No. 59-169206, a subframe is arranged transversely to the longintudinal direction of a vehicle and fastened to the vehicle chassis to support a pair of suspension arms each base portion of which is articulated at its front and rear ends to the subframe.
In the former convention mounting construction, each base portion of the suspension arms is articulated at its front end to the subframe and at its rear end to the vehicle chassis by means of the bracket independently from the subframe. In such an arrangement, precision in each articulated position of the suspension arms is greatly influenced by precision in fabrication and mounting of the subframe and is also influenced by precision in fabrication of the vehicle chassis. For this reason, it is difficult to enhance precision in each articulated position of the suspenion arms. Furthermore, it is required to enhance rigidity of the respective front ends of the subframe for attachment to the suspension arms so as to ensure sufficient support rigidity of the suspension arms. To satisfy such requirements, the subframe is, in general, reinforced by means of attachment plates secured thereto or increased in thickness. This results in an increase of weight and manufacturing cost of the subframe.
In the latter mounting construction, each base portion of the suspension arms is articulated at its front and rear ends to the subframe. It is, therefore, able to enhance precision in each articulated position of the suspension arms in a simple manner. It is, however, required to enhance rigidity of the subframe so as to ensure sufficient support rigidity of the suspension arms. This results in an increase of size, weight and manufacturing cost of the subframe.